nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Church
An organization that predates the Column Era, the Saint Church is one of the two influential powers in modern day Carnelia, the other being The 12 Pillars. Legally they are considered the rulers of Carnelia, The 12 Pillars being a global organization with only their main base located in Carnelia. : The Church is considered the largest religious order in The World with their main cathedral located in the capital city of Antioch. Members believe in a spiritual entity referred to as, "The Light." Outside of Carnelia, they are colloquially known as the Church of the Light, though many denominations exist. History The Saint Church was founded in pre-Column Era times, in Imperial Year 2993, by a group now known now as the Nine Saints. The Nine Saints were 9 individuals cursed with a stigma linked to the sealing of Liselotte Rhiannon. Each of the Nine Saints became Immortals due of their stigma. To ensure that Liselotte would remain imprisoned for eternity, the Nine Saints decided seal themselves away in separate planes. : Each of their disciples inherited half a key to each of their prisons and the keys were passed down from generation to generation of Arch Bishops and Diviners. The descendants of Liselotte Rhiannon were given the role of leader of the Saint Church but left unaware of their lineage, they were not allowed to give birth, but throughout history people have continuously appeared with the blood of Liselotte Rhiannon. : Only with the two sides of a key and the blood of Liselotte Rhiannon can a member of the Nine Saints reawaken. To unseal Liselotte Rhiannon, all nine members must be present and the blood of a descendant of Liselotte Rhiannon must be spilled. : In Imperial Year 3050, after the death of Aurelius Fortis, the last remaining original disciple, the church entered a reformation. Known as the Reformation of 3050 or the Saint Reformation, it was a religious reform movement that re-established the Saint Church as a center for worship of The Light rather than guardians of Liselotte's Seal. Cipher Blade Summoning System The Saint Church are considered the originators of the Cipher Blade Summoning System, though the system was not discovered until the early Column Era, each high ranking member is granted a Legend Class Weapon Summon. Holy Cities Carnelia *Antioch - Home of the Arch Diviner and the Cathedral Basilica of Saint Lenne. *Avalon - Location of the Cathedral Basilica of Saint Senne. *Lake Victoria - Location of the Saint Aeris Cathedral. Arcadia *Arcadia City - Location of the Saint Colt Cathedral Basilica. Sabbatholm *Lindonn - Location of the Cathedral of Saint Cathari. Ranking System Members of the Saint Church are ranked from F- to SS++ based on their power and skill levels. Heirarchy *Arch Diviner **4 Knight Generals - Directly under Arch Diviner, they are to protect her and not allow her to become romantically involved with any male, they are all females. *9 Arch Bishops and 9 Diviners *Saint Templars *360 Bishops - (20 under each Arch Bishop or Diviner) *14,400 Templar Commanders - (40) under each Bishop, though most are kept in places of importance to protect major sites. They each lead 40 Temple Captains. *576,000 Temple Captains - (20) under each Temple Commander, each command about 30 Temple Knights. *17,280,000 Temple Knights - 30 per captain. *XXX-XXX-XXX Sisters - Unknown amount. Current Notable Members *C.C. Hecate - Arch Diviner - Rank: SS+ - Element: Light / Dark **Liszt Avery - Knight General - Rank: SS+ - Element: Lightning / Wind **Fidella Marmello - Knight General - Rank: SS+ - Element: Fire **Carim Gracia - Knight General - Rank: SS+ - Element: Water / Ice **Shy Prius - Knight General - Rank: SS+ - Element: Nature / Earth *Airya Sheen - Diviner in charge of the Saint Colt Cathedral Basicilca and head Saint Church representative of Arcadia. *Elaniel *Skade - Saint Oblivium *Yacilya Duorl - Sister *Redgeenald Bautista - Sister *Aunna Terrell Past Notable Members Denominations & Related Factions *Nine Saints *Heaven's Divide *The 12 Pillars *Dawn of the Messiah See Also Notes Category:One True Faith Category:Carnelia